


Shouta Aizawa: The Homewrecker

by anishahello



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Cheating, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, Hotel Sex, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do the work Nobody Else Will, I love this ship, I praise Lana Del Rey, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, I'm not going to hell I am in hell, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Strangers, This Is STUPID, Top Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), but damn was this hard to write, goku is married lol, her music helped me write this, kind of, more dbz/bnha ships please, not just because it's sex, sleep is for the weak, someone end me, this fic took hours when it shouldn't have, this has been bothering me for a while, this is by far the hardest thing I've written, this is making me suffer but there's no shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anishahello/pseuds/anishahello
Summary: I came up with this idea months ago in the shower and haven't let it go. This is a shower thoughts ficI never thought I'd share one of my shower thoughts pairings on Ao3 but here I am.Shouta Aizawa and Son Goku have a fling in a hotel room. That's the entire fic. Sex.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Say Yes To This

**Author's Note:**

> funny fact: I tried to put them in a motel but I write on Google Docs and the system recommend I place them in a hotel and I literally had to stop to laugh because Google literally went, "they fucking in a hotel have standards," like ok fine it's a hotel they gonna be fancy with it, and I couldn't dedicate this fic to the few brain cells I have left so here we are
> 
> (Chapter One Notes/CON: I made this multi-chaptered in case I get the urge to make this more than it should be.)

**_Author’s Note: See this as a smut writing challenge. These two people have absolutely no interactions, and I’m trying to make smut with them. I suggest you guys take two of your favourite anime characters and try to write a smut between them, and I’m operating in this fic that Goku is 5’9._ **

Son Goku never believed he’d be the one unfaithful to his marriage, but whenever the thought came to mind, it was always with someone he knew.  _ It was always Vegeta, or probably even Krillin when he thought of it.  _ Goku never imagined he’d accept a stranger’s invitation for sex, but, Goku found that he liked kissing this absolute stranger above him more than he liked to kiss his wife. Shouta had no idea what prompted him to start looking for a random fling other than the fact that Nemuri wouldn’t stop bothering him with how amazing the sex she and Hizashi are having, or that he doesn’t make the safest choices when he’s horny. 

So there the both of them were, making out on a hotel bed having just introduced themselves. The moment the kiss broke apart, Shouta could create one coherent thought through the deep need for multiple rounds of sex he could brag about for weeks, and that was they had to talk about who’d top first and how that’d go down. “So Goku, how do you want this night to go? You wanna get inside me, or do you want me inside of you?” Shouta wasn’t so sure what made him so bold, they were both fully clothed, and Goku looked muscular enough to be able to just throw him out the window of the hotel if he really felt like it. Still, Shouta felt so sure of himself when he asked. 

“I think I wanna go first but, I last a pretty long time in bed so if you wanna go first, I’d be okay with that.” Shouta couldn’t help but laugh a little with how endearing Goku was being just talking about sex, and an annoying voice in his head that sounded way too much like Hizashi told him that he should ask Goku for his number when they were done. “Hm, you underestimate my lasting time, but I’m not gonna pass up on that chance. I think it’s time to get the lube out.” Shouta grins, and the smile Goku responds with makes Shouta feel things that aren’t horny.  _ Shouta didn’t come here to feel something that isn’t a dick rearranging his guts, or him rearranging someone else’s guts. _

Goku then looked a little nervous as Shouta took the lube out of his jumpsuit pocket, but before any questions could be asked about why, “Did you bring a change of clothes?” Shouta wasn’t sure why that was brought up, well,  _ he had an idea on why Goku would ask, he just wasn’t sure if things would really go there that fast,  _ “I did. I do plan on taking a shower and changing after we’re done, or in the morning if you work hard enough.” Shouta wouldn’t allow himself to feel anything when Goku laughs, looking a lot less nervous than he did before. “I asked cause I wanna rip your clothes off.” The request alone took Shouta off his guard, and also made him happy that he already took his capture weapon off. As fancy as the request was, Shouta had to make sure Goku could actually back up his words. “Big words, but I don’t know anything about you but your name. How about you rip your clothes off and prove you can do it, that is, if you also brought a change of clothes.” Shouta felt confident in his taunt having met a lot of men who were muscular but didn’t have the strength to back it, but there was something inside of him that felt like Goku wasn’t bluffing. Goku laughed as if he almost expected the question, but he started to look more and more excited as he started to take his shirt off normally, “My clothes are weighted, ripping them would kinda ruin my workouts, cause I’d have to get another one of my gi’s weighted. I,”

“How heavy are your clothes anyway? I’m beginning to think you just can’t rip my clothes off.” Being able to turn into someone he isn’t had been Shouta’s entire mindset when he accepted the stranger’s request for sex, that and Goku hadn’t accepted anyone asking him and hadn’t asked anyone other than him. Almost feeding on the sassy remarks, Goku laughs again and Shouta wonders if the guy is bluffing until the moment Goku took his first shirt off and threw it away, it made such a loud noise that Shouta jumped, glad that the room he booked was soundproof. The choice was made in case they got too wild, and so the bed slamming against the wall wouldn’t disturb others who probably were making their beds do the same thing.  _ It definitely wasn’t because Shouta knows deep inside he’s loud in bed when he bottoms, that was just an afterthought.  _

Hearing Goku laugh again made Shouta want to argue about why he was perfectly justified in being shocked and wouldn’t allow himself to be made fun of like that, but once again Shouta found that he couldn’t get too upset hearing Goku’s laugh. “I like to take my training pretty seriously Zawa, I mean, I like getting stronger. Now, when I got my clothes off, then can I rip your clothes off?” The way that Goku asked while casually taking his clothes off revealing such tight, lean muscles to Shouta was almost enough for Shouta to want to take back him going first. The mere sight of the muscles alone made Shouta ignore the nickname Goku gave him, and he sure wasn’t going to point it out when all he could think about was getting his clothes ripped off. “Since you’ve given me plenty proof that you can, I think you should. I mean, I already took the lube out of my pocket. Give me a reason to use it.” Shouta wasn’t sure what part of Goku’s personality that made Shouta want to act so much like a brat but, it was just coming so naturally to him that he didn’t want to stop. Though, it could be that Shouta was poking at Goku to see if he was really this carefree, or if it was just a front to hide how freaky he really is.

Shouta and Goku were literally on each other, Goku’s arms wrapped around Shouta’s back when they were making out but that didn’t stop Shouta from getting somewhat flustered as Goku was now naked, a lot more muscles than Shouta saw coming was easing his way back to the bed with such confidence and excitement, it made Shouta suddenly a little more mindful that he might not be able to walk straight for more than just the next day. The moment Goku had ripped his clothes off, he’d also positioned himself back under Shouta so fast, and it made Shouta so thankful that he took time off as all of his clothes were in shreds,  _ even his underwear.  _

It was also in the same moment that Shouta realised that he wanted to ride the absolute hell out of Goku’s dick. “Alright, you have the lube Zawa, let’s get to what we messaged each other about.” Goku’s casual banter about their sex talk before both of them got to the hotel made Shouta feel more impatient for sex than he’s probably ever been, but he wanted to test out Goku’s previous statement that he quote, lasts pretty long in bed. “You’re a lot of talk for someone who hasn’t even bothered to start prepping me,  _ ah,”  _ Shouta’s smack talk was finally met with equal sass as Goku had somehow latched onto the anal beads, taking two out straight out the gate so fast, but at the same time so slowly that it made Shouta fall forwards, shivering in excitement and shock.  _ That was the freak determination that Shouta wanted to push out of Goku by being a brat.  _ “I think you’ve gotten ready without me Zawa, but I’m not sure. I think I need to check this out a little further.” After Goku spoke, another anal bead left and Shouta felt another gust of air leave him, and he tried to regain his position over Goku knowing damn well he probably looked a bit flustered. 

“You play dirty, I like that.” Shouta huffed through the pleasure of his anal beads being removed faster than any of his previous partners have been willing to do it,  _ faster than he’s been able to do to himself on the lonely nights,  _ and Goku grinned as he took out the next anal bed, looking like he was devouring Shouta with his eyes as he took the chance to apply lube to his dick when Shouta wasn’t looking, too distracted by the anal beads being removed to know what was about to go down. “Hey Zawa, how okay are you with me being rough?” Goku was finally losing the goofy act he kept up, but still kept the same kindness, pep and energy from before. The question alone made Shouta so excited for what was to come. “I’d be disappointed if you weren’t rough with me. I didn’t come here to be treated gently.” Shouta wanted to have sounded so confident, but he’s seen and heard Goku’s weighted clothing hit the ground, and wasn’t sure what he was asking for when it came to rough sex from Goku.

The moment Shouta was met with a grin he didn’t expect from Goku, he realised that he never makes the best choices when horny and maybe asking a complete stranger for rough sex without knowing their complete strength up front wasn’t the smartest idea but  _ damn if this sex wasn’t going to be mind-blowing.  _ That was the only thing going through Shouta’s mind until the last anal bead was out, and the one thing that entered Shouta’s somewhat rational mind before all rationality left it was Goku’s voice, “Alright, if rough is what you want, then I think I can help you out with that.” Shouta considered calling Goku out for being so goofy with him when what they came there for was sex, until all of a sudden, Shouta is taking the absolute biggest dick he’s ever taken,  _ and is also reminded of the real reason the room was soundproofed.  _

Goku’s dick pulled feelings out of Shouta that he wasn’t even aware were there, and what made it all more exciting was through the intense pleasure, Shouta knew Goku was holding back. There’s so much that Goku’s not doing that Shouta so wants him to do, no matter how much he’s going to be aching in the morning,  _ and Shouta thought he was the absolute best at rough sex.  _ “You look a little winded, want me to go slower Zawa,”

“You’re going to keep,” Shouta paused when Goku’s dick continues to punch into his prostate, “Plowing your dick into me like this until I cum, then you’re gonna push me into the bed and do it again, and goddamnit,  _ call me Shouta!”  _ As much as the nickname was charming at first, Shouta did want to hear his first name as he’s getting his soul fucked out of him in a way that he didn’t think was possible. With more composure than Shouta thought was even fair, Goku just laughs, but this time his laugh is a little darker. Like Goku’s being swept up in the excitement for sex, and that there was more to the goofy demeanor that Goku wore so well. Shouta felt like he was on cloud nine, getting a prostate massage as Goku practically used him like his own personal sex toy, but Shouta in no way felt used like it was a bad thing. As a matter of fact, Shouta hasn’t felt this good in a long time, and suddenly asking for his number afterwards was starting to sound a lot less childish.

Goku hasn’t had good sex, ever. Sure Chi-Chi was receptive whenever she wanted a kid, but when she didn’t? They never had sex, and as much as he hated it, Goku wanted to have sex with someone and finally let loose. He wasn’t feeling as loyal to Chi-Chi like he did before, but he never thought he’d find someone as fiery and lively as Shouta who took riding his dick like it was walking down the street. Goku watched as Shouta moaned and cried out above him, grunting and moaning with a ferocity and intensity that made Goku feel the same fire that a strong opponent would. Goku wanted to have more of Shouta, but wasn’t sure what it all entailed yet.  _ The only thing Goku was focused on was how warm and good Shouta felt, and how beautiful he looked running his own hand through his long black hair.  _ It also made Goku slightly realise that he had a type.

Shouta was in heaven, being rocked onto the biggest dick he’s taken, one that he’d definitely want to get to know the owner of a little better, not even caring if this confirmed Nemuri’s suspicions that he was a size queen. Both Shouta and Goku basked in the pleasure of finally having sex after being deprived or simply just having too much work to do to think about having any sex, so they were essentially using each other to relieve their own stress. Soon though, it came to the point where it’d be their first orgasms, and soon Shouta could really see how long Goku could stick it out in bed, and  _ how much he could produce.  _

“Ah, you’re so deep in me, deeper than anyone’s ever been! I want you to come inside of me, c’mon, do it!” Shouta wished he could be a lot more defined with the dirty talk, but Goku’s dick just kept hitting a deep place inside of him that made thinking about dirty talk a lot harder than it usually was for him during sex. Goku didn’t seem to mind or care, not even looking like his first orgasm had phased him much, but did let out what Shouta wanted to be a growl when he saw that Shouta’s hair does fly up every time he comes, something that never failed to amuse and amaze his past partners, and it looked like Goku was no different. Before Shouta could actually prepare himself for someone with that big of a dick to come inside of him, it happened, and Shouta actually shivered from the warmth that spread inside of him.

Not even getting the smallest time to recover, Shouta was thrown onto the bed face down into some pillows that Shouta had no trouble biting into as Goku plowed inside of him, seemingly not oversensitive in the slightest. Shouta on the other hand was on cloud nine despite feeling like his entire body was on fire, inside and out. This was the sex he only imagined alone at night, and it usually required All Might in his muscle form and a pretty big dildo he felt flustered buying for himself online. Goku was fucking him with such care and paying absolutely no mind towards what he felt at the same time. Shouta felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he finally felt someone abuse his prostate, using his body for their own pleasure. It was finally the sex he was looking for, getting treated roughly with absolutely no time in between the first orgasm to the second, having gotten hard from how tight Goku’s grasp is on him, and  _ Shouta was already imagining what the bruises he’s going to get with the little brain power he could spare from the intense fucking.  _ “You’re doing so well Shou, I usually don’t go this far with someone in bed, but you’re doing so good for me,” Goku’s dirty talk was the stark opposite of how rough he was treating him, and Shouta loved him for it. Shouta even found himself loving the fact that Goku even let himself make yet another little nickname for him, just so happy that he’s being fucked so intensely with cum from their first round almost still warm inside of him. 

_ Shouta didn’t think he’d be the one who actually got to go through with a come inflation kink before Goku, so he was so grateful that he got to meet Goku like this.  _ “You want me to come inside you like before? Fill you up Shou?” Goku’s dirty talk somehow evolved, making Shouta shiver as he didn’t even mind how long their sex lasted anymore. The only thing that mattered to Shouta was he got what he asked for and more, he was treated rough and was given no recovery period from his first orgasm to his second one. “I want you to make me look pregnant Goku, please, fuck me hard,” Shouta wanted to babble more, but the thrusts somehow got even more intense and suddenly talking wasn’t what Shouta was going to be doing, but he was actually going to be just screaming at the intensity of Goku fucking him through his second and last orgasm of their little session together. 

Goku fucked Shouta through both of their orgasms both with such love, care, and an intensity Shouta’s never seen before in sex, that it even made him slip a couple of tears,  _ dry eyes be damned when you’re having sex with Son Goku.  _ The cooldown period was going to probably be a little longer than Shouta thought, and he hoped that Goku had the strength to take care of them both for the aftercare, because his dick hit harder than he thought it was, and he wasn’t going to be walking right for a while. It took quite a while after Goku came into his ass for the second and last time for Shouta to come to his senses, and when he did, he was being treated so gently Shouta wondered if he was dreaming. Goku was brushing through his hair and bathing him with such gentleness and experience, he would’ve imagined this wasn’t even their first time together. 

When they were back in the bed that suddenly had sheets that weren’t covered in their sweat and cum, Shouta just had to ask one thing before slipping into the oblivion of sleep, not even caring that Goku put him in some Capsule Corp. sleepwear since the set was pink and soft and he didn’t mind them. “You got a phone? I want your number so I can, you know, call you and shit. Maybe even invite you to meet my friends. You got any friends Goku, any of them you’re not ashamed of taking me to meet?” Sleepy Shouta likes to babble his questions, but the response had suddenly made him a lot less tired. “I’ve got a lot of em’, most of them buddies I’ve been fighting with for a long time, just gotta be careful when you meet my kids. Won’t have you meet my wife though, well I think it’s time we both get some shut eye, and I’ll give you my number in the morning. Night Shouta!” Goku’s cheerful sleepy voice couldn’t distract Shouta from the fact that he just slept with a married man, but that also didn’t stop Shouta from taking Goku’s offer on that good night’s sleep. Shouta would freak out about suddenly becoming a homewrecker in the morning. 


	2. Morning After/Who Are You Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You probably didn't think I'd actually do a second chapter but Here I Am! No nsfw this chapter, they just talk
> 
> Shouta Aizawa tries to figure out who Son Goku is, too curious to leave what they had to a one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably Cursed Content but I like making it so, ♡♡ this is me writing for me lol

The morning came sooner than Shouta expected, but he guessed it came quicker due to the fact that he was trying to run away from something.  _ Run away from the fact that he slept with a married man, one with two kids.  _ Goku was still asleep, and looked pretty content asleep and Shouta noticed that his hands looked too rough to have ever worn a wedding ring, and wondered what Goku does for a living, and just how he built up all of his strength. None of this Shouta questioned in the moment, too horny to even think about what he could be getting into. Plus, he was too horny to recognise that this was a  _ complete stranger,  _ no one in their lives introduced them. This was all so sudden, "You woke up before I did! Wow, you must really have a lot of energy to be up after last night this early!" Shouta felt more than a bit strange, since he did everything backwards with Goku. Had sex with him, learned he was married, and then after both of those things does he get a chance to meet Goku as a person. "I'm not usually a morning person, but today must be an exception. You a morning person?" Shouta didn't know what he was doing. This man is married and has two children, what he should be doing is saying his goodbye and leaving it a blissful one night stand but there he was. Staying and talking.  _ On thin ice.  _ "It depends, if I want to train a lot I'll wake up early, but if it's after a big fight I usually wake up late." Shouta has already gotten used to Goku being extremely blunt, but he already knew he was never going to get used to his surprises. "Big fight? What kind?" Shouta asks, and for the first time since they've met, Goku's expression changes from constant happiness to something else. It was a mixture of focus and exhaustion before it shifted back into something casual. "Let's say I have powerful enemies who wanna do bad things and keep it at that Shou. I always want to get stronger cause it feels like my enemies are getting stronger and stronger!" How excited Goku was getting talking about battle was making Shouta nervous.

He's never met anyone who got this hyped about fighting people stronger than him, and avidly wanted to get stronger because of it. "You are an odd man Goku." Shouta was honest, but still held back with all that came to mind when Goku spoke. It seemed to be enough as Goku just laughs as they both get up and start getting dressed to part ways.  _ That's what they should be doing, but something in Shouta told him he wanted to know more about this Goku. _ "People tell me that all the time Shou, I'm used to it! Well, Bulma does say it's cause I grew up in the woods that I'm so weird. Who knows!" Goku's cheeky attitude wasn't enough for Shouta to gloss over what Goku confessed so easily. It made him lose any idea that he had plans because he was going to learn just what kind of person Goku is. The underground hero in him needs answers, and thanked the fact that Goku was so open about everything that he can ask the questions. "Growing up in the woods? Must have been rough, but it looks like you're doing pretty fine for yourself." 

No matter what kind of grand ideas Shouta had about asking Goku all the questions that came to mind, whenever he actually spoke to Goku he couldn't even muster the beginning of one of the questions. As they both started their small walk outside the hotel to wherever their conversation leads Goku laughs once more and Shouta is quietly reminded of another loud hero,  _ at least he hopes that Goku is a hero,  _ "I had to learn how to make my own food from the land, and I'm not the best cook but I can do enough to feed myself. It's my wife who knows how to cook, cause I don't have the 'gentleness' to cook like she does. Keep breaking the pans, she says," Shouta absorbed all the info Goku dumped, trying to side step around the guilt of the mention of Goku's wife. "I don't cook all that much either, just get the food that nourishes me, I don't like to get fancy with food." Shouta decided confessing bits about himself on the way would get Goku to be more open about himself, and  _ maybe he'll get more information about the strong enemies and the big fights.  _ Goku's expression lit up so fast when Shouta said he didn't like getting fancy with food, and was very animated when he responded. 

"Me too! My wife gets so upset when," Shouta felt a second shiver of guilt run through him because of course Goku is one of those men who speaks of his wife all the time,  _ but has to issue accepting a stranger's request for sex even though he's had two kids with this woman.  _ It occurred to him that he tuned out the rest of Goku's sentence after he started talking about his wife, but before he could redeem himself, "Oh, am I talking about my wife too much? Sorry, it's a habit. Don't know where it came from, we aren't even that close. Did you know I thought marriage was a food when me and Chi-Chi got married? It's true!" Shouta didn't think he'd meet such a complicated person after having sex with them. What got to Shouta the most was he knew Goku was telling the truth about thinking marriage was a food, and felt a small tug in his heart that a lot of people must've failed Goku along the line.  _ He has to keep digging now. For Goku's sake, not his own curiosity. Right?  _ "Are you close with your wife?" Shouta had so many questions and visualized a small system on what was the appropriate time to ask each one but of course he blurts out the most personal question out of the blue. When Goku pauses, Shouta tries to think of a way to get out of the hole he dug but, "Not really," Goku starts walking again, just as casual as before. "Not as close as other married couples I know. We don't talk much, but when we do it's just going to lead to an argument. So we don't talk." Shouta was starting to feel like Goku was almost venting, as if no one in his daily life would ever check on him like this.

Shouta didn't expect that Goku was going to be so open about almost every aspect of himself, and felt a little bad about how he was going to  _ exploit the absolute fuck out of it.  _ "Do you have any close friends Goku, anyone you can talk to about this? I mean, I'm willing to listen and talk to you, don't get me wrong. Just curious about the people in your life." Shouta made sure to be careful with how he spoke to Goku, not sure if there was a limit to that seemingly never ending positive attitude that Goku has. "I can't talk about these kinds of things with my usual friends, but I think I can talk about them with you cause," Goku paused and for the first time looked hesitant to continue his sentence. Shouta was only partially aware of the fact that they both decided to sit on a beach to talk. "You feel different than anyone I know," Just as quick as Goku's contemplating expression came, it left. "Plus you don't know my wife!" Goku laughed, but Shouta held onto what he said before.  _ Different than anyone he knows, but in what way?  _ "Different from anyone you've met or know? What a high honour Goku, but what kind of people do you know?" Shouta asks, and watches as Goku actually takes his time to answer. 

"It'd be kind of silly to just say I know a lot of people who are all different, but I do. My first son is a scholar, my old fighting teacher is a pervert, and my best friend is married to someone who wanted to kill me," That made Shouta have a lot more questions, but most of them involved  _ what kind of person wants Goku dead, what has Goku done,  _ "But most of my friends have tried to kill me before. So I can't hold a grudge against all my friends!" Shouta has never thought he would meet someone who enjoys battle with people stronger than him but turn around and befriend the people who have tried to kill him.  _ Is that a method to not get any law enforcement involved?  _ There were a ton of theories going through Shouta's mind as he asked his next question. "You seem like such a fun guy to be around Goku, why would anyone want you dead?" Shouta asked the question in the most delicate way he could think of, hoping to get some answers. The wording of the question does make Goku laugh, and right before Shouta thinks he can get a good answer Goku just shrugs and watches the water for a while. "They all had their reasons, most of them taken from other people, or it wasn't even about me. I just always stood in their way when they were thinking about doing something bad." Goku didn't exactly describe his response well but Shouta did get a lot from what he said. It also diminished a bit of the case Shouta had created in his mind that he might've had sex with a married villain who could probably kill him with a sneeze.  _ The option wasn't one hundred percent off the table, but Shouta was relieved to see it probably isn't true.  _

What happened next was something Shouta wasn't prepared for. "You married Shouta, what do you do? Know anyone who's tried to kill you?" Goku looked genuinely curious, and it made Shouta realise he forgot his method of giving small information about himself to make Goku comfortable to talk about himself in greater detail. "I teach at a hero school and I'm an underground pro hero. So, the people who have tried to kill me aren't exactly people I'm close to." Shouta found himself feeling both light and heavy around Goku. Unsure of everything that was connected to Goku and what kind of person he really is, but at the same time Shouta did feel like Goku was a genuinely good guy.  _ But feelings aren't logical, so Shouta has to keep digging before he can get comfortable.  _ "A hero and a teacher? Sounds like a lot! I've never been to school. My wife homeschooled my kids until she thought they needed friends and sent them off to public school." Shouta didn't even care about Goku mentioning his wife again because  **how in the world-** it then hit Shouta that Goku grew up in the woods.

"You seem pretty smart for having never gone to school Goku, and this is coming from a teacher." Upon seeing Goku light up from the praise, Shouta decided that trying to pry into the layers of who Goku was could wait. Just enjoying the person sitting next to him at face value no matter the marital status was going to be the best way to go.  _ So what he's a homewrecker, it's not like Goku's even close to his wife. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this probably sucks but wanted to get this ship out there
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy it though, even though I know damn well it sucks and I just wanna go to bed :0
> 
> still, tell me how you feel in the comments, and no matter what you comment I'm just grateful you read through the fic, it genuinely means the world to me
> 
> thank you and see you in my other fics, peace out and good night (Ch.1 notes ended)


End file.
